


harbouring feelings.

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Drowning, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Paradise Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One moment, Bad is standing on the edge of the platform, and the next, Bad is nowhere to be found.orOne near-death incident causes one friend to confess their feelings to another.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 315
Collections: Anonymous





	harbouring feelings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmoPan00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPan00/gifts).



> saw your prompt and decided to fill it<3
> 
> btw, i saw a comment on your ao3 post about deleting the work. in my opinion, you don't have to delete it! this is what ao3 says:  
> "In general, you can post any non-ephemeral, transformative content that is fannish in nature. If you have doubts about any particular examples and you don't want to risk posting it, you can always contact our Abuse team to ask, using the Abuse form."
> 
> so, if you're concerned, you can ask about leaving your work up, but it is a fannish work not nonfiction, so i think it's alright. still! anyway. hope you enjoy this<3

Skeppy had no idea why Bad decided he wanted a house by the lake.

Sure, the view's pretty, but out of all places, a heavily forested area with water in the area is pretty bad in terms of mobs - who would spawn and survive under the leaves and under the water.

Which is why --

"Oh my _goodness_ ," Bad hisses. "What the muffin is gurgling so loudly?"

Skeppy lets out a small groan and covers his face with his pillow. "It's probably a Drowned that decided to say hi."

"Well... let's go take care of it."

Skeppy sits up in bed, and eyes the window. It's rapidly growing dark and -- "You _sure_ that's a good idea? It's getting really dark, really, _really_ fast. We should just go to sleep."

Bad crosses his arms. "You know it's not a good idea to sleep with monsters so close by. Plus, I'm not being kept awake with gurgling outside the house tonight. We have to go," he declares loudly, grabbing his sword and shield. 

Bad's confident declaration tells Skeppy that Bad's either going to go with him or without him, and he gives up, slowly moving out of his comfortable bed with some reluctance.

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

Bad just shoots him a grin as Skeppy grabs stuff from his chest. 

-

There's nothing outside the door.

But as Skeppy and Bad approach the dock they made for fishing, the former whips around with his sword to fend off the creeper that snuck up behind them.

"S-Skeppy?"

Skeppy grunts, swinging his sword and killing the creeper. "Be careful, Bad." Out of the corner of his eyes, Skeppy sees Bad nod and take out his bow.

Skeppy swiftly dodges an arrow as Bad shoots at the skeleton across the river. As Bad engages all the mobs from a distance, Skeppy fends off the couple of zombies and spiders that come near them.

As Skeppy kills the last spider, Bad lets out a long sigh. "That should be all of them."

Skeppy kneels down and places a torch at the dock. "We really need to be more careful with mobs. In the morning I'll make it so that the whole place is lit up. That'll keep them at bay for the most part."

Bad gives him a smile, and for a while, Skeppy shakes his head in fondness, relieved that it's finally over.

But it's not.

One moment, Bad is standing on the edge of the platform, and the next, Bad is nowhere to be found.

Skeppy doesn't even have time to process it, but he immediately looks off the edge. "Bad?!"

Though it's dark, Skeppy can see the frantic movements of shadows in the waters and he doesn't think, he just jumps in.

It's hard to see underwater, but the Drowned that they had forgotten about entirely ( _how could he have been so stupid_ , Skeppy thinks, _that's what we came out for_ ) seems to have gotten a firm grip on Bad, trying to pull him down into a watery grave.

 _Not on my watch_ , Skeppy thinks, as he dives down.

The Drowned senses his presence, leaving Bad at the deep bottom of the river. Skeppy takes out his axe, and although the water slows down his attacks, the Drowned eventually dies for good.

Skeppy turns, and although he's running out of air, he spots Bad, knocked out, lying at the bottom of the river.

Without considering anything else, he swims towards his unconscious friend, picking him up. He's heavy, but Skeppy musters all of his energy to pull him back towards the surface. He can feel his lungs start to give out; it's impossible to tell, but Skeppy's eyes start to burn with tears.

Head pounding, he swims frantically towards the surface. With the weight of Bad on him, he strains hard; Skeppy can feel himself start to work purely on instinct as his ears and eyes start to burn as the pressure on his lungs grow.

Skeppy's vision blurs, but all he knows is that he has to get to the light in front of him, and --

Nothing.

-

Skeppy doesn't know what happened, but he blacked out, and now he's on the sand of the riverbank next to his unconscious friend.

At the thought of it, he immediately kneels over Bad, panic growing in his chest. He checks for a pulse, but with shaky hands, he can't even tell if Bad is alive or not.  
  
"Bad, please," Skeppy pleads, voice cracking. Normally he'd just play it off, but he doesn't care, completely caught up in the sight before him. Shaking his shoulder, he continues, "Bad, wake up, _please_ , don't do this..."

Skeppy lets out a choked sob. "You're my best friend. Please don't die, what would I do without you? Please don't die." He sniffs. "I love you," he whispers.

He looks down at Bad.

"Why did I say that?" Skeppy laughs a little. "... Well, it's true. I love you." His head starts pounding again. "I've loved you for forever, don't you know?"

"Remember once, when I put on your coat?" A laugh. "You gave it to me because I was complaining about being cold? Then you called me a muffinhead and wrapped me in your coat."

Skeppy closes his eyes. "Just... thinking about that. The coat smelled like you. I felt... warm, safe... just enveloped within you. That's when I knew." He swallows once. "But I never thought you'd like me. I'm not even... I'm nowhere near as pretty as you. Why would I confess?"

Skeppy and Bad, that's who it's always been. How could he ever imagine a world where they weren't together? Where they weren't best friends? How could he live in a world where...

"Just... don't die."

"... Skeppy?"

He opens his eyes in a flash.

Bad's looking up at him, eyebrows furrowed with confusion written all over his face.

"Oh my god, Bad." Skeppy hovers over him, throwing a splash potion of regeneration over the both of them. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmmhh," Bad mumbles. "Oh my goodness, muffinhead, get out of my face so I can breathe."

Skeppy leans back. "Sorry, sorry, it's just. You were out for a while, and I was worried, and--"

"I know," Bad says slowly and carefully.

Skeppy blinks.

"Did you..." Bad says slowly, unsure, hesitant, afraid. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"I heard you, sort of, so... did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend."

"No, after that."

"Don't die?"

"No, before that."

"... Please don't die?"

Bad sputters. "Skeppy!"

His heart flutters. "... I love you?" Skeppy whispers softly.

"You love me?"

Skeppy holds his breath. He had never confessed because he wasn't sure what Bad would do. He's never shown more than platonic interest in him. And the thing is, Bad is so nice, that if he didn't like him back, he'd either reject him and feel really bad, or he'd accept and date him just because he wanted Skeppy to be happy.

He's way too kind, way too sweet, more than anything Skeppy thinks he could ever come close to deserving.

As Skeppy looks down and away, Bad comes close without him realizing, and presses a small kiss on his lips.

Skeppy looks up in shock to Bad sitting next to him with a small grin on his face.

"I love you too, muffinhead," Bad teases softly. "I've also loved you since forever. Why else would I be with such a muffinhead for so long?"

Skeppy pouts. "Hey--"

"Mm, my muffinhead," Bad murmurs, pressing a kiss to Skeppy's head.

Surprisingly - or unsurprisingly, depending on how you look at it - Skeppy doesn't argue. He just lets Bad shower him in affection as the two of them sit together as the world fades around them.

**Author's Note:**

> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
